Life: A series of stories and poems by Coronia Spiral
by Timefather64
Summary: When Spike wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, Twilight decides to read him a book that would help put him to sleep. The main characters in the story is Spike and Twilight, I am making a FiMfiction version where the italitized poem is colored to add setting. Enjoy the story and please R&R.


**Life**

**By Timefather64**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro as well as the characters)**

"TWILIGHT!" The purple mare leaped out of her bed, horn glowing with a frying pan that was levitating by her side ready to attack. She looked left and right before glancing at the purple baby dragon on the ground in his small bed hiding under the blue covers. The lavender mare sighed setting down her pan and flipped her black, pink highlighted mane to the side before trotting over to her assistant.

"Spike, what is it now?" She asked annoyed before turning on the lamp next to her. The dragon looked at her with his green slit eyes, frightened before pointing his right index claw at a large shadow. Twilight lift and eyebrow before glancing at the window seeing a branch moving around against the glass. She sighed and trotted over to the window, closing the red curtains around before turning back to her frigtened roommate.

"It's just the moon shining on the branch; casting a shadow. There's nothing to worry about, Spike." Twilight said rubbing her eyes. She yawned before walking over to the bed and hopping on it. "Now go back to sleep, Spike." She said pulling blue covers over her.

"I can't, Twilight." Spike said poking both of his fingers together while looking down. Twilight opened her purple eyes and looked at the small dragon tiredly. She could see he needed something to ease his fear of shadows and help him sleep peacefully.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Twilight asked calmly hoping that would peek his intrest. Spike thought for a moment before looking at her and nodding his head. Twilight smiled softly before levitating a book out of her bookshelf placed against the wall in front of her bed. "Let's see, how about we read some _Shakespear_?"

"No, something different." Spike said smiling at his purple friend.

Twilight huffed, becoming slightly disappointed that she couldn't read what she liked a lot. Sighing, she put the book back and took out another one. Once she brought it over to her, she chuckled lightly at the title and looked at Spike. "Want to listen to me reading you _Snow White_?"

"No, nothing too romantic, tragic, or scary. How about something more of everything together." He said moving his claws around gesturing the motions of the genres that he was seeking to listen to. Twilight huffed again before putting her favorite book back. She thought for a few seconds before giggling happily. She levitated another book out from the shelf and set it against Spike's right side showing him the title. "Yeah, like that!" Spike shouted, pointing at it with his right index claw.

"Phew, for a second there, if you said no, I would of given up." Twilight said wiping sweat off her forehead, chuckling lightly relieved she founded a story of his interest.

"Alright..." Twilight levitated the book in front of her, "the book we are going to read today is called _Life, a series of stories_ written by _Coronia Spiral_. I remember my mom reading this entire book to me when I was little. Coronia Spiral is one strange mare, Spike." She said looking at him with a warming smile.

"What's so strange about her?" Spike asked in a curious tone.

"Because, she had weird dreams and put them in poems, and novel forms. Princess Celestia once told me that, Princess Cadense got an autograph from her before and a poem in tribute to her. My mom told me she had a long conversation with her about the stars and the seas. It was all about how my father always went on the boats travelling through the seas delivering packages to neighboring countries. This mare was a quite inspirationist, but also kind of cukoo." Twilight said chuckling at the end.

"Cukoo?" Spike asked confused.

"She was kind of weird. Her poems that expressed her emotions and events that occured in her past were quite...odd. I remember one poem of hers called _Happiness In The Void_, was all about her being in a closet for a day. Her fans asked her why and she answered in quote, 'because I could hear angels in there.' No one knows why she did these strange things, her parents weren't crude, instead they cared for her a lot. She was one mysterious mare." Twilight said.

"A mysterious mare who liked the closet because she could hear 'angels,' yeah, that seems quite mysterious." Spike said beginning to chuckle lightly.

Twilight chuckles with him, before opening the book. "Now, let's see, what should I read first?" Twilight wondered flipping through some of the pages.

"Wait, are there poems in there too?" Spike asked.

"Yes, there are quite a few, almost more than the stories." Twilight said looking at him.

"Then why does it say, '_a series of stories'_ if there are poems in there too?" He asked getting on top of the bed laying next to her.

"Well...you see about that. Shining Armour was being a meanie-pants back then, just to toy around with me. He cast a permanment spell on the title in which it was a name erasing spell. The full title of the story is _Life, a series of stories and poems_, but all he did was erased '_and poems._' But I did get him back." She said smirking micheviously at the baby dragon.

"How?" Spike asked in a excited tone.

"I made sure his favourite wooden sword was buried in our parent's backyard. Still, he can't find it and I gave him riddles, but he is not very great with solving riddles." She said.

"Wow, it's so simple, look in your backyard." Spike said laughing at Twilight's vengeance.

"So, let's see...hmm?" She began pondering which story or poem to read Spike.

"What about that, Twilight?" Spike asked pointing at the title of a poem.

"Hmm? _The Sea of Dreams_? Ah, I remember that one. Mom used to read that a lot to me every time dad took us out to fish. It help with my sea sickness." Twilight said smiling at Spike. "This poem is about her wanting to be a fish in the sea. She wrote this after she had a dream of being her goldfish in the bowl."

"That seems so weird." Spike said tilting his head to the side looking at the page.

"Poets are all weird in a good way. They write to express themselves or somepony else. It is quite decent honestly in literature. Now, shall I read?" She asked calmly.

"Yes!" Spike answered, snuggling by her side.

"Okay, here we go." Twilight said beginning to read.

_The Sea of Dreams_

_By Coronia Spiral_

_A white mare with a blue mane that looked similar to Twilight's, except her eyes were green, walked down a wooden boardwalk holding a notebook under her right wing. She passed by couples that sat on benches while looking out into the great blue sea over the ledge. Once she reached the end, there was an empty bench. She smiled softly and sat on it before holding her notebook. Opening it to a clean page, she grabbed a pen clipped to the fiber rings keeping the notebook's pages and covers together. She looked at the sea and started to write in the notebook using her mouth to hold the clicked blue ink pen._

_'Beyond the great ocean's blue,_

_Lies the foals' sea._

_That's where their dreams are glue_

_For them to come by and see._

_Forever in this land of bliss,_

_The sea will stay here for me and you,_

_Holding onto our memories of happiness_

_Of the great things we used to do._

_And once the tides ride high,_

_With the giant white bird_

_In the sky._

_It's voice of laughing foals could be heard._

_And there, the seas of dreams,_

_Stays in us._

_Everything in the sea will stay as it seems_

_And never fade to dust._

_Like a star in the sky the passes on by,_

_We, you, I will never see the sea leave here._

_For the sea will stay here and never sink, or die._

_For even if we are gone, our memories in the sea, will never...disappear.'_

_The mare smiled softly before clicking her pen closed and hooking it on the fiber wire before closing the book. She looked over at the sea seeing the orange sun setting in the horizon. She tucked her notebook under her wing and hopped off the bench. Glancing at it for a second, she pressed her hoof against the ledge. She looked at the other side, the side free for another pony to sit by her, she chuckled and looked at the other ponies. "Your memories will be remembered." She muttered._

"Wait, I thought she wanted to be a fish, all it talked about was everypony's memories being remember in the sea." Spike said, looking at Twilight confused.

"That is what it seems like, but did you know that a fish has a two percent chance in forgetting something they see. Now, what she means is, that the entire sea is like a big book of memories. Our dreams are made of past events that our minds developes to create a story." Twilight said.

"So, we are all like fishes? We will eventually forget these dreams or memories once we wake up and the only thing that keeps them intact is the ocean, or our minds, and will to keep them?" Spike asked.

"In short, yes, since it is hard to remember anything about our dreams." She said.

"Oh, well, the poem was nice, Twilight." Spike said smiling happily.

"Let's read another one. Tell me which one you want me to read you next so I can stop flipping through these pages." She said beginning to flip through the book's pages.

Spike watched Twilight go through the pages calmly and saw a few short stories and poems but one peeked his interest the most causing him to point at it and say, "Stop," making her pause and look at him, "that's the one I would like you to read." He smiled brightly at her.

Twilight looked at the title and giggled. "_The Red Apple Tree in The Green Apple Orchards._" Twilight read. "Ah, this one is Applejack's favourite because, Granny Smith inspired Coronia to write about her orchard." Twilight said.

"Wait, Granny Smith met Coronia before?" Spike asked shocked.

"Yep, when she was still a mare and Applejack was a filly, Coronia visited the farm. She was curious to the Apple family's cider, she wanted to see if they were good as others said. Granny Smith made her some cider and once the young mare gave her the cup, Applejack came out of nowhere and caused Coronia to drop it on her notebook full of ideas. Granny Smith thought she was going to get yell at for the young filly's mistake, but instead all she got was a happy smile from the poet. Coronia picked up Applejack and hugged her. She told her, that she released a large amount of stress since she was having a writer's block moment. It confused the two, but when Coronia asked if she could write a poem about the family and their orchard, they didn't mind at all." Twilight said.

"That must be a great achievement to have a famous poet write about your family." Spike said surprised.

"It sure is, now let's read." Twilight said looking at the start of the stanza.

_The __Red Apple__Tree__ in The __Green Apple__ Orchards_

_By Coronia Spiral_

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Spiral. I didn' mean to knock yur' cider down on yur' notebook." A young orange filly with a blond mane and tail that had bright green eyes said. The white mare looked at the small filly and patted her head before she gave her a gentle smile. _

_"It's okay, dear. I am not mad at you at all. Just happy that I don't have a lot of stress on my hooves." She said resting under a red apple tree on a hill. She could see the entire fields of apple trees with the farm in the background. "Beautiful." She muttered. Applejack smiled and snuggled next to her. _

_"Mah said 'never to talk to strangers' but you aren't a stranger. You're an angel in pony form watchin' over us with there beautiful wings and that gentle smile that would make any foal giggle." Applejack said looking up at the mare._

_Coronia blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Applejack, I am flatter by the title. But I am no angel, I am just a mare with a kind honest heart and a habit to write poems." She said._

_"Honest hearts run in the Apple family. Honesty is what keeps us together, no matter what the struggle is, we could always solve it and deal with it." Applejack said happily._

_"I am glad to hear that, Applejack." Coronia said patting her head gently causing the filly to blush happily. Taking out her notebook, she pulled out a red pen clipped to the fiber wire on a clean page. _

_"Do you keep all sorts of color pens in that noteback, Ms. Spiral?" Applejack asked._

_"Yes, they help give my poems colors and settings." She said clicking the pen and holding it with her mouth. _

_"How are you doin' that?" Applejack asked curious._

_"Practice." She answered happily before writing on the blank page._

_'Standing out in the great big hill,_

_Standing tall and still,_

_Basking in the gusting breeze,_

_Going through the heated sun after it passes by the season of winter's freeze._

_A __young orange filly__, smiling under this tree,_

_This red apple tree other's could see,_

_On this __green hill__ where no __green apple__ tree couldn't be seen._

_On this __green hill__ in the beautiful sun's scene._

_Great branches, cricket and wide,_

_Keeps this __young filly__ safe by its side._

_The shadows are its fans to keep her cool in this hot place._

_And the leaves she uses to clean with gets the bitten pieces of apples off her face._

_The great big red apple tree, years old, forever-never alone,_

_For there was always a young foal by its side, both young and grown._

_And unlike the __green ones__, its brethren that are small._

_For on this hill, is the special place for this tree, both wide, warm, happy, and forever tall.'_

_Applejack was fast asleep in the mare's side. Coronia smiled gently before putting her pen away like the others in the notebook and tucking it under her wing. She could still smell the cider. She carried the young filly on her back and headed off to her home. Looking back at the tree, she winked at it. "See you again, in my dreams...oh great big red apple tree."_

"Orange filly? Applejack?" Spike gasped looking at Twilight shocked.

"Yep, Applejack loves this poem a lot." She said patting Spike on the head.

"Are there any more poems?" Spike asked curious as he grabbed the book after Twilight released her magical grip on it. He started looking through pages.

"Don't you want to read the short stories, instead of the poems?" She asked. "They are really nice."

"I bet they are, but the poems are what I am looking for. Maybe tomorrow, you can read me one of her short stories?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure." Twilight said smiling at Spike softly. Spike handed her the book and pointed at another title of a poem he wanted her to read. "_Cradle In The Forest._" Twilight said smiling at Spike. "This poem is quite dark, but it has a warm setting at the end. It's about her when she was little being lost in the Everfree forest and a manticore founded her and brought her back home. It later became her guardian pet before the princess had her return it back to the wild so it can be with its own."

"She had a pet Manticore? Sweet!" Spike yelled.

"I know right, a lot of ponies believed she was like Fluttershy, good with animals. But, she really wasn't. Dogs didn't like her much as well as cats. But this manticore did and so she wrote a poem about it." She said grabbing the book with her hooves and started to read.

_Cradle In The Forest_

_By Coronia Spiral_

_The young filly, Coronia wandered around frightened and lost in the dark forest. She took a path she had not once seen before, believing it would get her home the quickest way. Cautiously walking down the dirt path that only led her further into the eerie forest, she called out for her parents, but no answer came back in return. Tears started to come down her eyes, as the fear of loneliness took over. She was alone in these woods with nopony to soothe her. Nopony that is, for large yellow slit eyes glowed in the darkness. She turned around after hearing a growled coming in-between trees and saw those glowing piercing eyes. They were not like dogs, cats, or even a toothless aligator she remembered seeing in a pond near a rock farm her father took her by. _

_There, a large lion creature with two horns, sharp and pointy was poking outs head as small bat wings were spotted on its back with a scorpion's stinger. The young filly backed away frightened from the creature, not sure what to do in a dangerous situation like this. She couldn't back away from the proceeding creature for a tree behind her blocked her path. She started whimpering, with her ears down and tail as well. She shut her eyes when the large teeth beast was in front of her leaning towards her. It growled at her causing the yonug filly to whimper even more. _

_But, to her surprise, the creature sat on its fours and wrapped its tail around her gently lifting her up to its arms. It held her close, purring so she would calm down. The purring worked allowing the filly to glanced up at the creature, smiling at it. "W-who are you?" She asked._

_"Angel." He spoke in a raspy tone. _

_"Angel? An angel?" She repeated._

_"Only an Angel. Nothing big and nothing small." He said setting her on his back. "Hold on tight, dear, I will take you home." _

_"You know where I live?" She asked shocked._

_"Yes, just by your scent, I can find anypony nearby that you been around with for a very long time that has your scent." He said walking down the path she came from. After taking a few more turns down the path, he made it out of the forest and saw a few homes up ahead in a small town. "I am guessing that's your home?" He asked._

_"Yes, that's my town." She said happily before hopping off of him._

_"They are probably worry sick that their daughter is lost in the time of night." He said softly chuckling before following the excited filly. When Coronia made it to her home, she knocked on the front door and waited for her parents to open the door. Once the door opened, her father and mother eyes widens in shock. _

_"Mommy, daddy, Angel brought me back here after I got lost!" She said._

_The grown red mare with a black mane looked at her husband with her blue eyes shocked still. Her husband brushed back his blond mane as sweat ran down his green coat. He blinked twice before looking back at his wife with his green eyes. "I don't know if we should be scare that a manticore is behind our daughter or proud that it brought her to us." He said. Both mane matching color tails swift left and right before they stood still when the two glanced at their daughter and the manticore. "Thank you, so much, umm...Angel. We are very glad that you brought back our daughter. We had most of the town looking for her, once they get back and find out a manticore such as yourself brought her back to us, they are going to be in for a surprise. Umm, would you like to come in our backyard as we offer you and our daughter hot cocoa?"_

_"But daddy, I want to go up in my room and write a poem. Can he come inside?" She asked. _

_"Sweety, he's too big to fit inside this house, that's why we are wondering if he wouldn't mind coming in our backyard." Her mother said._

_"I do not mind being in their backyard, my dear." Angel said causing Coronia to smile at him before looking at her parents and nodding her head._

_"Okay, come with me, umm Angel is it?" He asked looking at the manticore who nodded his head. Once her father lead him to the backyard and she went up to her room. She came out of her window and landed on the roof of house's porch. Angel looked up at her and watched as she took out her notebook she tucked under her wing. The sun ascended into the sky as the moon went down. The filly and her manticore continuesly sat in those same spots everyday, every time she wanted to talk to him or write a poem to him. _

_"Honey, do you think...she can communicate with animals?" Her mother asked looking at her daughter through the window in the kitchen. Her husband was reading a newspaper sitting next to the table and glanced at his wife._

_"Well...she is an odd one full of many surprises, perhaps...she can." He said before looking at his newspaper._

_"What do you have for me today, Coronia?" Angel asked._

_"A poem about you finding me in that forest." She said happily._

_"Really? Can you read it to me?" He asked smiling at her._

_"Sure!" She said smiling back before looking at her poem written in two colors. _

_'In the dark woods of the Everfree,_

_Walking down its lost road path was a small white filly lost in where she needed to be._

_She was scare._

_And there was no pony, not one pony at all she could find anywhere._

_She felt that all of her hope was lost,_

_In this dark forest around her,_

_For which the path she entered was only a blur_

_That made her lose her way from her own as dreadful cost._

_Winter breeze blew past her coat and mane,_

_As the simple trees in her way were all the same as it was also plain._

_But the dark background that were behind these trees,_

_Is what she didn't like to see_

_Here in this dark forest of the stray_

_Who wandered off to nowhere,_

_Curious only to become in the end, scare._

_Scare, that may never find their way out today._

_But all of those morbid thoughts of being away from her family were gone_

_When an angel appeared to be her one_

_True hope to set her free_

_From the clutches of the Everfree. _

_His name was Angel the manticore._

_His personality and appearance matched his name,_

_But for an angel, they did not look the same._

_But no matter what, he was just an angel, nothing big, small, and even more._

_The filly felt self in his embracing arms,_

_Safe from the forest's harm._

_Taken back home to her family safe and sound,_

_He set her down to her folks on the ground._

_They looked at him confused and in fear,_

_But he bowed to them showing he was innoncent as a white bird,_

_And his name, said from their daughter was what the parents heard,_

_Made them happy and accepting to keep him with them, for he brought back their daughter here.'_

_"That was beautiful, Coronia." He said._

_"T-thank you, I knew you like it." She said giggling at him. She leaned down and was carried down into a hug. He held her tight and purred. "Thank you for bringing me back home, Angel."_

_"Your welcome, Coronia." Angel said._

Spike blinked twice before looking at Twilight. "Wow, that was a sweet poem. Getting lost in the forest must really suck." He said.

"Were you even paying attention to the part that he brought her back home?" Twilight asked.

"He?" Spike looked at her confused.

"Yes, he. His name was Angel." She said rubbing her forehead frustrated.

Spike chuckled lightly. "I know, just thought of messing with you." Spike said.

"Careful, you never know what might happen to that precious gem of yours that you keep in the cabinet." She said causing Spike's smile to fade.

"You wouldn't do that, right?" He asked nervously.

"If I have to, I will." She said grinning at the purple baby dragon who gulped.

"Umm, let's look for another poem now, okay, heh?" He said quickly grabbing the book and flipping through the pages, searching frantically for a new poem. He stopped at one page and showed it to her.

"Hmm? Ah, this one is all about love." Twilight said.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"_Love._" Twilight said grinning childlishly at Spike who gave her an unamused expression. "Oh, come on, it's funny if you think about it." Twilight said laughing softly.

"Just read the poem." Spike said rubbing his forehead annoyed.

"Fine, sheesh, learn some blunt humor." Twilight said giggling at her assistant light humorous emotion.

_Love_

_By Coronia Spiral_

_'Julia Rose, was her name, _

_But our stars were not the same._

_We both walked down a different road_

_Made out of our dreams we watched crumble and corrode._

_Oh, Julia, Julia, the one mare I always wanted to be with that's swift_

_On her hooves to lift_

_Me onto mines in this dark time of mine,_

_Just to keep me safe, just to make me feel fine._

_Society seperated our roads with picks,_

_And tainted our minds with tricks,_

_But they were later washed away by the angels flapping wings._

_Telling us the truth, telling us as our hearts act like bells and rings._

_Oh, Julia, Julia, the one mare that can set me free,_

_From this wretched caged they put me in to be_

_A bird with a collar on her neck,_

_A bird they can watch become a wreck._

_But thinking of you keeps me sane,_

_It prevents me, as the others who believed me keep needles out of this vein. _

_I will never taint my body because of a lie,_

_I will never taint my body because escaping reality is what I see in my last seeing eye._

_Oh, Julia, Julia, the one mare that understands everything._

_The one mare in my dreams to sting_

_The reality I wish to run away from just to be with you,_

_But I know, you wouldn't want that for me to do._

_The ponies in white are coming to my room, my love._

_They are not angels from above._

_They wear masks, and suits and put pills in me,_

_They want me to believe in something I could never be._

_Oh, Julia, Julia, the one mare out there,_

_If you are somewhere, please help, I am scare._

_Come to this place behind that hotel,_

_Come my lovely angel, be sure to bring your heart shaped bell._

_The door opened to a white room and there in the center writing on the floor with a pink pen was Coronia in a strapped jacket. The doctor wearing a blue mask walked in. His brown coat and mane with his eyes were old. But stand strong with power as his personality based off his appearance did. "It's time to go get you checked out, Ms. Spiral." _

_"Did Julia come, did my angel come for me?" The mare asked looking at the doctor. She was a wreck, her mane was messy as her coat was dirty._

_"No, she hasn't, Ms. Spiral. But I am sure she will be here by tomorrow." He said. The doctor felt bad for the mare. her heart was broken and the stress was too much for her that she created a world in her head that made her believed that this Julia didn't break up with her but had to go away for a very long time. "Ms. Spiral, come on, we need to go." _

_"Yes, okay." She said smiling softly as one of the assistants unstrapped the jacket allowing her hooves to be free. Once she stood up propertly she trotted next to the doctor smiling softly. _

_"What were you writing, Ms. Spiral?" He asked calmly._

_"About an Angel coming to this place to set me free." She said calmly too._

_The doctor looked back at the writing and noticed how it was written in a concrete form. They were written in the shape of angel wings. 'A talented mare in a sad world. Until we fix her up, we can set her free from this cage.' He thought looking at he mare frowning behind his mask. Coronia giggled and smiled lightly._

"So, this pony she loved...was her name, Julia?" Spike asked surprised.

"Yeah. Nopony knew who Julia was. So the meaning of this poem is kept with Coronia. My bad, I should always state an poet's name by their nickname. Her nickname was Fish. She gave herself that name based off of the Angel Fish." She said chuckling lightly.

"Whatever happened to Coronia Spiral?" Spike asked.

"Well..." Twilight frowned. "Well, you see...there was a filly playing around the port she walked on a lot. The filly was dangerously closed to an edge and fell into the water. Fish didn't know how to swim, but she kept that flaw in the back of her head and left her notebook of poems on her favorite bench. She jumped into the water and kept the filly up in the surface while the tides were forcing her down. So, in the price of saving the filly, she gave her own life. As they were washed up in beach. Rescue ponies performed CPR on them, the filly lived, but Fish didn't. It was too late for her since she drowned in the sea. The very sea she loved so much." Twilight said flipping to a new page.

_The Spiral_

_(The color if you can't see it right, is gray)_

_By Coronia Spiral_

_'__The Spiral continues to spin,_

_Its black and white waters continued to drag me in_

_Its void of the decay_

_Just to see me fade away._

_I can't break free,_

_For I am force to stand here and see,_

_That spiral spin and spin down here._

_When will it stop, when will it disappear?_

_The gray setting it forms_

_Eat away at my eyes just as the dirt are eaten away by worms._

_How long will it take for it to end?_

_How long will it begin its loop again?_

_The spiral as I see is life,_

_It continues this never-ending tormenting strife._

_It pulls me in like the oceans tides,_

_Drowning me in its tight sides._

_Twirl, twirl, twirl the spiral._

_Twirl, twirl, twirl, the escalating spiral that pushed me into denial._

_Please, somepony out there stop this,_

_Please, somepony out there, stop it from always continuing to give me that tainted kiss._

_It's gray right here, so gray._

_It matches the colors in my head, the colors I despise, the colors I wish to wash away._

_I don't feel cold, warm, or anything anymore._

_The spiral numbed me, it took away my sense of feeling leaving me here with nothing more._

_The sea knows what the spiral is like,_

_What it hates, what it hurts with its upward spike._

_The spiral is forcing me to submerge,_

_To its great below that'll never make me emerge._

_But who's to say this is end?_

_No, I still have to continue, for onward and onward again._

_It is not the first and it is not the last._

_The spiral may be the blur in my eyes, but it is not the life that makes me have a blast._

_For you see the spiral is in me,_

_It is what seperates me from the bad and be_

_A mare tasked to help those in need to be under her wings._

_Under an angel, under the angel who loves to bring happiness under her voice that sings and washes away all of their wounds that stings.'_

_A large casket was being carried down the path to the Canterlot gardens. Ponies gathered around a hole watched as the casket carrying Coronia Spiral was set down in the hole. The ponies dressed in all sets of colors mourned. Each color represented imagination as Coronia always enjoyed. As ponies gave their final words to the mare, each one left a white feather on top of her casket. The stallions especially her father and the doctor started grabbing shovels and started tossing dirt into the hole. Her tombstone that marked her grave had an engrave quote, 'When I went into the closet, I heard angels.'_

"So this was her last poem?" Spike asked looking at her shocked.

"Yeah, she was depressed for a very long time after this Julia left and she got over it. She spoke of angels so much she wanted to be an angel for those that were in need of help. I guess, she became an angel after saving that filly. You know, it still is sad thinking about her. She is one of my favourite poets in the world." Twilight said becoming sad. She smiled softly and looked at Spike. "Want me to read one more poem that she made just before this one?"

"Sure." Spike answered.

Twilight turned back a few pages before stopping at her designated page. "This one is called _Angels in The Closet_."

'Whenever I sleep in bed,

I could hear, the angels in my head.

They tell me lots of things,

Things about, everything.

The world is full of blurs,

But aren't that sure.

But once they speak to me,

They help me...see...

The ocean of my dreams,

Sometimes they're not always as they seem.

But when I close my eyes,

I picuture myself...in the skies.

Flying with the angels,

Do you hear the sound of their bells?

The angels are here with me,

They opened this cage, and set me free.

But what if I was wrong,

That they were never here, all along.

But that's if I stop my imagination,

And let it end, with no fascination.

So, here I sleep in this bed.

Resting my, sleepy head.

So, here I sing to you,

Just like you always did too.

The angels are on my right and left wing,

They help me glide, and they help me sing

Songs,, of all the things I keep in here,

And hold so they won't disappear.

But now as the sun ascends to the sky,

The angels will say goodbye.

And wait till the sun sets down.

And wait for the angels come back to me in this little town.'

_Coronia woke up on the floor next to her notebook. She looked around and saw that she was back in the closet. She chuckled lightly and opened the door. The rays of the sun shined at her eyes as she walked out of the closet. Once she opened her window, she hopped onto the roof of her porch. She sat down and looked down seeing Angel sleeping on the grass. She soon looked up at the birds flying in the sky. A white feather fluttered down pass her cheek. Looking down, she picks it up and begins gigglingly before putting it in the back of her ear._

_"My dreams will be on those wings, with the angels, forever they will sing. My name and others in those dark corners. Pulling them out into the light so they longer need to fear the night." She said._

Twilight closed the book and glanced at Spike. She smiled softly seeing the purple dragon snoring by her side. "Sleepy head." She said tucking him under her sheets before setting down the book. She wrapped her forelegs around him and hugged him gently. "Goodnight, Spike." She whispered closing her eyes. Behind her curtains, outside in the night fluttered a white feather that stopped on top of the edge of her window.

_"Goodnight, you two." _Coronia whispered.

**-The End-**


End file.
